Vendetta Fiasco: Reige Version!
by Reige
Summary: Zack ended up inside a video game: Final Fantasy VII. With noy much choice left, he joins AVALANCHE in their quest to defeat the Shinra Company and Sephiroth. While on the way of their journey, unknown secrets begin to come to light revolving around him... Is this coincidence, or is there to this game? Adopted by Jesture


This story has been adopted my a former member of this site; **_Jesture_**. He's gone and it's sad to say that he also departed from his place in DeviantArt to pay better attention in his career on the Law Enforcement. Faithfull followers will wish you luck and I pray you are safe in your crime-fighting future!

This story made a lot of hits, getting over 50 reviews on the 20th chapter, it's that great. Now I have to take over and I promise those for who are reading this and are expecting a girl like me to ruin it but fear not, I am actually pretty good with doing a guy's pov **(I've been raised around them)**. And I know some of you fans are wondering what was the whole connection to ZackOC, Zack Fair, and Jericho and it seems we will never know, but since this will be mine I will have to tweek it up a bit. Still no worries, there will be original pieces that **_Jesture_** left behind for you all to enjoy, such as the "my eye!" gags. I will not disappoint you people, I'm gonna keep these chapters long but I can't promise I'll be around forever to keep the quick updates because my life is going by in a flash. So this is my last piece of **_Jesture_** that I have and I will honor his wishes of adopting this story for you Final Fantasy VII fans to enjoy. Now remember, **Vendetta Fiasco** belongs to me and I will add some things here and there and I read from some reviews that

ZackOC had terrible choices of weapon and why the HECK is carrying black rainbow materia, and some dialouge stolen from Bleach **(can't blame the guy for running out of ideas, just appreciate he was entertaining you people!)**. I did the honors of replacing that. Alright, I took enough of your time and I assume that you want to go ahead and read what I made for you fans. Go ahead, this is for you... and you too, Jesture.

p.s. the pic of Zackary Valentino **(the guy from this story, silly)** is in a link on my homepage, look it up!

**Disclaimer:** Final Fantasy VII belongs to Square Enix, but ZackOC belongs to **_Jesture_**!

* * *

><p>It was raining today, more harder than usual. Those stupid meteorologists really should tell their damn predictions or otherwise you and your best friend wouldn't have gotten this soaked badly! You and Matt had just come back from an adventure in the nearby arcades in the town and then the dark clouds just started spraying out all the water it had abosrbed and making you both run for home.<p>

"Hey Zack, how long do you think this'll keep up?"

You were currently seated on a couch, looking through some comic books that your older brother had left in his bed for work, you rolled your eyes at the hyper-active blond. You were a ball of fun yourself but right now this weather was just making you feel pretty gloomy and this little shaggy blond-haired ray of sunshine wasn't make the whole situation any better. His forest green eyes looking hopeful, expecting you to have all the answers in the world when he needed it.

"Do I look like the weatherman to you?" your teal eyes narrowed at him.

"... No." he muttered quietly.

You looked back down to your comic book, the part where that jackass Logan left Cyclops behind on this dinosuar island just to get with his chick, this guy must be really desperate to get into that red-headed psychic's pants if he was going to first get rid of her boyfriend. But as far as you're concerned, that Jean chick is a friggin' permiscuous woman, going around between these two guys... slut. Hearing a loud sigh come from the blond once again, you looked back up and surprised to see him sitting on the coach next to you, his eyes pleading desperately for the ache of finding entertainment.

"Zack..." he whined.

"What is it?" you mutter, eyes coming back to the picture book.

"I'm bored."

"And what do you want me to do about it?"

Matt slouched on the couch, thinking about your words for a long time, his eyes searching for something but it couldn't be too messy because he knew how much your parents were neat-freaks and would kill someone should they find a strained spot on their lovely blue carpet and matching white rugs. So playing little war games with pillows and balloon hammers were out of the question, you both couldn't go to the older brother's room because who knows when the elder brother would return, the man would not be pleased that two "snot-nosed" kids went in his room and got touchy over his various collections of valuable things like CD's. Your older sister's room was too feminine, so that was forbidden to all males in this house. Your younger sister and brother's room were just kiddish, so that idea was thrown at the window.

An idea perked on the blond's corrupted mind.

"Can I play with your X-BOX 360?"

"Cassie took it with her."

"PS3?"

"My cousin, Adrian, came over once and took it with him . It's gone to Mexico."

"PSP?"

"Went along with the PS3."

"PS2?"

"Sold it for $150 in a garage sale."

"Nintendo DS?"

"Cassie took it with her to college, something to pass the time when the professor is making stupid lectures."

"ANYTHING AT ALL?"

You looked up at the ceiling for a moment, wondering if it was okay to use this one game console since it must be, what, 10 or 12 years old? Hopefully it still had strengths to be used again or otherwise this boy invading your personal space right now would just keep whining and keep talking from letting you finish your comics before his parents would come and pick him up.

"There's the Playstation in Cassie's back closet." you offered.

"That old thing?"

"You used to go fanatic over it."

"Yeah, when I was 8!"

You only shrug and returned your eyes back to the comics. "It's better than nothing."

Letting out a small sigh, Matt finally pulled away and left you to your own reading. It was really a wonder why Cassie still kept the old dinasuar but that probably wasn't any business to get yourself into. If she wanted to have sold it, then she could have sold it, but if she wanted to keep it then that's fine, nothing to worry about. It was very quiet for a long while without Matt disturbing the peace, well if you can exclude the clapping of thunder and down pour of rain coming down on the roof. Until quiet foot falls in the hall alerted you that Matt returned and you looked up to find a small gray familiar machine that you hadn't seen since you were a little kid and in his other hand a thick-looking disk case. You only looked up at him with confusion and he let out a small sigh before replying your silent question.

"It was the only thing I found."

You gestured toward the large television with the wide screen, Matt went over and did his work to set up the old scrap metal. You could hear the blond silently cursing of how he was stuck with such a thing but didn't bother to help him. He's a big boy now, he could handle himself and do the work on how to start the thing and while he did, you couldn't help but feel a little excited about this for some reason. It had been a long time since you last seen the small contraption and it reminded you of the old days playing the original Spyro, Crash Bandicoot **(loved the first game, btw)**, Rayman, and Tomba! and the times you watched your older siblings play games that were much either too scary or advanced for your young toddler mind like the first Resident Evil original games and Tomb Raider.

You snapped out of your reminiscing when you noticed Matt scooching back to rest his back against the couch and eye the screen of the television which would begin the game of whatever he had found in the box along with the Playstation.

It wasn't long before finally a image showed of a huge sword stabbed into the ground and for a moment you couldn't help but feel a small tingling sensation in the back of your mind, or the small flutter in your stomach down to your toes and disappearing all together soon after it started. Blinking out of confusion over what just happened, you settled down and looked back to the screen and try to think back about something of this old game but nothing really game up. Then white letters appeared on the screen above the giant rusty-looking sword.

**New Game**

**Continue?**

Matt picked new game obviously, then it turned black once more for a few moments until it started to show stars. The stars were scattered here and there and then it turned into a faint glow of green where a faint shadow began to glow into revealing a young woman with brown hair and green eyes looking straight at the camera. And there was that feeling again from having seen the sword at first sight, only much stronger. You sat up straighter, rubbing your stomach and knees, just thinking for a second what the hell was going on before the feeling finally ceased.

"You alright?" Matt asked, having noticed your uncomfortably shifting.

"Yeah..." you nod, thought it was more of trying to convince yourself of that.

The girl, you looked on, clothed in a pink dress and red jacket with her wrists of metal braclets and carrying a basket full of flowers pulled away from where the green glow was coming from and heading off into the streets where the camera began to zoom out and reveal the expansion of the area. A large city revealed itself with a giant building overshadowing everying in the middle, it looked both familiar and futuristic and this time your body responded with the feeling when a limb falls asleep and awakens to that inner tickle. Some majestic them song played and the screen revealed the title of this game that have you strange sensations;

_**Final Fantasy VII**_

Final Fantasy happens to be a popular franchise and each game tell a different story of their own instead of them being about the same thing, and Final Fantasy VII has become since the most popular along with Final Fantasy VIII, Final Fantasy X and its sequel.

But becoming distracted and not wanting to feel any more strange tingles, you looked away from the screen and focused on the comics to read what Cyclops predicament of being stuck down a hole for so long with a broken leg and bent arm that started seeing illusions behind those red-tinted shades.

You looked away from there, noticing you've been straying off from your book. You could only listen to the music. Matt was quiet, which you found odd but in a good way. You would glance up once in awhile to check Matt's progression but look away and back to your book.

* * *

><p><strong><em>BOOOOMM~!<em>**

Snapping back to awareness did you notice that you fell asleep and there was panic in the living room. Well, not really a panic to be of something like there was tornado warnings or there was a special break in the news that had to air imediately, it was more like Matt losing his head when he started screeching like a Howler Monkey while jabbing his finger at the black screen of the of the television.

"WHAT THE F#%&!" he shouted, outraged from the black out the thunder had caused to all eletric appliances inside the house.

"Calm down." you groggily tell him, getting up off the couch.

"Calm down?" he demanded with an incredulous expression. "Dude, I was getting to the good part and—"

"Listen, as much as I like to talk about your intense fascination with 3D people and what sort of fantasy quest there is to be talked about, I really don't care at the moment."

Matt let out a huff from your blunt button poking and crossed his arms and turned his head away from you, rolling your teal-colored eyes you headed to the kitchen to grab a Sprite **(dark sodas are bad from what I hear from Health Class)** but paused when hard knocking against wood made itself known. Looking over to Matt, who shared a glance as well, you knew it could only mean one thing at a time like this. You made quick steps to the door and open it wide to greet the visitors;

Matt's mother.

Not long after, you watched a blue Prius drive down the road in the cold rainy weather, waving a farewell to your friend before shutting the door and settling back down in the living room. The house was empty and all to yourself, now you had to wait for your parents to come home and have dad try and see he could do anything about the electric problem that was at hand or just probably wait it out for the storm to calm down some and then test the TV's, microwaves, and toasters to see if they were functioning or not.

"Where'd I put that Sprite?" you mumble to yourself, heading towards the question.

**_Zzzttt... Tzzz...!_**

Looking over the shoulder, the flickering of the television screen got to you and as dangerous your instincts were telling you, you couldn't help but come closer to inspect just what the hell is wrong with this TV. Man, if dad were to find out something was wrong with this fine piece of equipment, he was gonna throw a fit and you would be caught in the middle of it. Thinking it best to turn it off, you clicked the TV button but nothing happens, just the continuation of the flickering screen. Pressing it another few times did nothing so you did the drastic and walked around it to unplug it... and yet it didn't turn off.

"Okay, now I know there's something not right." you say to yourself, backing away from the TV for good measure like it might explode or something. "Just what in Sam's hell is wrong with you?"

When you looked down, did you finally find the whole cause of it's strange malfunction... though it did little to make sense because it really confused you much further.

"What the...?"

Black liquid that you see from those toy jars to push your fingers into the cool yet solid and stretchy gel oozed from the TV's speakers, staining the carpet and now you had your mother to worry about. Grabbing a nearby towel that Matt had used to dry off his hair from the rain, you tried your best to clean up the carpet mess but all it did was get worse and your fingers were getting dirty.

This was beyond your help, you had to call your older brother from work to get his ass down here or else—

**_ZzztttttTTT...!_**

The ooze on your hands began to spread around your hand like they were alive!

"Holy shit!" you cry out, swinging your arms wildly. "WHAT THE HELL?"

Busy over panicking, you failed to notice the black tendrils spilling from the television screen, slithering to the floor and sliding their way towards your wild form. By the time you tried to get to the kitchen where the phone was, your feet had slipped under your and you are dragged towards the TV. It was too late to latch onto something to haul yourself back, the biggest disadvantage is being alone in the house without anyone here to help you in this bizarre predicament of being eaten by your own television.

And before you know it, the screen turns into a flash of light that made you shut your eyes, the feel of something cool like water without the wetness came over you as you probably guessed from being dragged INSIDE the TV and you are floating in the endless white abyss until you began to lose grips of your consciousness and fall back into the darkness of your slumbering mind.

* * *

><p>"Oouughh..."<p>

Teal eyes fluttered back to awareness, and then blinking when the functions began to move properly. Slowly sitting up you winced from the ache throbbing from your entire body. It was like you've never been up and about and spent your entire life in a bed without moving. Ever. Getting used to the ache, you groan as you shift your body to lean against the wall in an appropiate position—

"Wait a minute! A WALL?" you squawk, sitting up sharply which earned you a shot of pain. "Ow!"

Easing up on the pain, you looked around carefully and sure enough you finally realized where you are. Sort of.

"I'm in an alley!" you say out loud to no one in particular. "How the hell did I get here? I sure as hell don't remember coming here just to take a nap!"

Oh you began to fear the worst, you might have been still dreaming about being eaten by your TV and then someone broke in, kidnapped you, and somehow mugged you without waking up up and leaving you for dead in an abandoned, stinkin' alley where a black cat chewing on a fish bone and sitting on top of a trash bin was your only companion. What a total nightmare! You had to find out just where you are, probably call the police and get home without too much trouble.

_'I gotta get up first.'_

It seemed forever, trying to get your body to move around like normally, those son of a bitches did a real number on you if you couldn't even get up on your feet, like a toddler beginning to learn on their own. Your movements were sluggish, something you've seen your young uncle do when having a drink one too many to handle. The ache is annoying but you were getting used to it and able to handle it eventually to finally stand by yourself. Dusting off the dirt from your jacket, you fixed yourself before limping towards the exit of the alley way.

"Okay, just gotta get off the street, go to the nearest police station and call..." you trailed off.

This was not your Palm Springs, Colorado. No wet puddles to surround the streets, buildings, and sidewalks, the place was completely dry. And the buildings looked funny, billboards you've never seen OR heard of. Even the cars and trucks around here are funny-looking. And the air... the air was thick like from having to walk or drive your way up in Pike's Peek.

Out of nowhere, a flash blinded the world for just a quick second, you whirled around to see the source but instead got knocked down your feet when someone had rushed past you.

"Hey!" you complain, looking up to see who did it and find a man with ridiculous spikey blond hair wearing a strange dark sleeveless vest and baggy pants with a piece of silver pauldron on his left shoulder. But what got to you the most was the giant blade strapped on his back, the thing was large enough to be about the man's size. From your shouting, he stopped and looked back towards you and your teal eyes clashed with his oddly bright blue ones.

For a long while, you and him stared at each other, he on the way to some place in a hurry and you on the ground lost and confused. He began to turn you way, his mouth opening to say something, probably help you from the way he was out stretching his hand but the sound of rushing foot steps coming towards you both he finally snapped out of his staring contest with you and began running off another direction.

_'What the hell was that all about?'_ you wondered, shaking off those tiny tingles you had felt when staring into those eyes.

Not long after that strange meeting with the mysertious blond man with the huge sword, men in also strange clothes with funny-looking headgear pass by, you flinches from the weapons they carried. While the group passed, two of them had stopped when seeing me, the civilian, on the ground with a dumfounded look on your face.

"Are you alright, kid?" one asked, out stretching his gloved hand to help you up on your feet.

"I... I guess." you mutter, taking it and getting on your own feet.

"You shouldn't be out here, it's dangerous." the other one said, pointing to some random direction. "Get to your parents and inside your home. There are dangerous terrorists out here."

"Wait... the flash of light... It was a bomb?" you gawk, horrified.

"Yep. Those bastards got a reactor down." the one who helped you pointed behind you.

When you looked behind, the blood inside you just went cold.

"This... this can't be..." the pitch of your voice began to lose itself in a high, eyes wide with horror. "N-no way...!"

It was like looking at a futuristic empire that stood over a tiny city surrounding it, search lights surrounding it and looking into the night sky that was not alit with millions and millions of little stars looking down at the world. It was smoggy and the air was thick with foreign air it made it hard to breathe. But no matter how much different this entire city was, it didn't change the fact that it was deep down familiar, no matter how much you wanted to deny the fact this was another dream. The pain was real, still real from just standing there on your own two feet.

"I'M IN A VIDEO GAME?"


End file.
